1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to an operation of a shortcut icon window, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for displaying a shortcut icon window.
2. Description of the Related Art
The widespread distribution of the Internet has brought about the rapid development of wireless mobile communication technologies beyond that of wired communication technologies. In everyday life, searching for information on the Internet through portable terminals such as a smart phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a hand-held computer, and the like has become possible without regard to time and place.
Various types of application programs which can provide all sorts of functions through Internet access are installed in all sorts of wired/wireless portable terminals which can access the Internet. Meanwhile, a large number of applications may be stored within each portable terminal. Further, shortcut icons for executing the applications are displayed on a display unit of the portable terminal. For example, a plurality of shortcut icons corresponding to applications installed in the portable terminal are displayed on the display unit and a user can execute a desired application in the portable terminal by selecting one of the shortcut icons.
In addition to the shortcut icons, various forms of visual objects, such as a widget, a picture, a document and the like, are displayed on the display unit of the portable terminal.
However, whenever an application is additionally installed by a user a shortcut icon corresponding to the added application is additionally displayed on the display unit. For example, in order to execute a desired application in the portable terminal storing a plurality of applications, the user is required to first find a shortcut icon corresponding to the desired application on the display unit of the portable terminal.
Due to a characteristic of the display unit of the portable terminal, a number of shortcut icons which can be displayed on one screen having a limited size is restricted. This is because the shortcut icon has a predetermined size to allow the user to recognize and read the shortcut icon. Accordingly, as a number of applications additionally installed in the portable terminal increases, it takes more time to find a shortcut icon corresponding to an application to be executed by the user. For this reason, a method in which the user can execute a desired application in the portable terminal through a simple operation is required.